A new begining
by Laffytaffythegreat
Summary: Hanzo FINNALY accepted the offer to join Overwatch and is learning how to deal with a big family. And still has troubles from the past that he can't shake and he's trying to learn how to get through them. And his brother Genji guides him. Humor, hurt/comfort, and Family.
1. The new Beginning

**Starting From The Top...**

"And this is your room."

Genji was taking Hanzo on a tour of overwatch headquarters when his brother FINALLY accepted the offer to join Overwatch.

"Thank you" said to his brother with a little smile

"The pleasure is all mine brother. If you want to join me, I'll be in the cafeteria with the others."

Hanzo was about to say something until Genji interrupted

"I just talk to others." Genji said with a chuckle

"Right. Well I'll be there in a minute"

"If you have trouble finding the cafeteria, Athena will help you" Genji said to his brother. Honzo nodded

Hanzo entered his room. His room reminded him of the dojo back in Hanamura. But a bit smaller.

He placed his bow and quiver on the small dresser that was near his bed. He then sighed as he sat on his bed.

He could tell Genji made his room because there was a picture of them when they were younger on his nightstand. A small smile appeared as he remembered that picture.

* * *

When Hanzo entered the cafeteria it was filled with people talking to one another. He then spotted his brother sitting with other people, and...a very...large man.

Hanzo sighed 'I'm making a fool of myself standing here! Besides, what's the worst that could happen' Hanzo thought to himself as he approached the table. Hanzo sat across Genji next the very large man.

"Ah, glad you could make it brother. This is my brother Hanzo" After Genji said that the group that was sitting at the table stared at him. He WOULD had chuckled nervously but that would make him look like a schoolgirl And Hanzo was no schoolgirl.

"Ahh, nice to meet you my friend! Reinhardt, at your service" The large man said joyfully as he patted Hanzo on the back. And an 'oof!' Came out of Hanzo as he did so.

"Cheers love! The names Lena! But you can call me tracer!" The enthusiastic woman said with a grin. on her face

"Hallo! (Hello) My name is Angela, Angela Ziegler. You can call me mercy." The blonde said with a soft smile.

Hanzo didn't want it to be awkward so he let a small smile curl to his lips. "It's a pleasures to meet you all."

"Oi! Why ain't you eating anything love?" The brunette asked

Hanzo just chuckled "Oh, no, no. I'm good-"

"Come on! Don't want an empty stomach now, do you?" She interrupted him while pushing him to the line.

The food there seemed okay, there were eggs, veggies, and-

"R-Ramen?"

Tracer chuckled "Yup! That was recently added to the menu! Winston thought it was a really good idea!" While tracer rambled on, Hanzo put a bowl of ramen with some eggs and rice. And then at the end he got an apple and water.

"Ahh, now that's more like it!" Tracer said happily as they both sat down.

Hanzo then started to eat while listening to their conversation and letting out a few chuckles here and there to their little jokes. When lunch was over Hanzo decided to train a bit and then maybe explore the area to get familiar to the place.

* * *

Once Hanzo finally found the training ground he saw moving robots all around the area and some in a standing position that acted as targets. He then started to hit the single one which he knocked down easily. And used his scatter arrow to hit the two that were attacking the other robots. He then sniped some of the moving robots and shot the single one again after it rebuilt itself.

"Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!"

Hanzo then took care of the rest with his dragon strike. He then heard a whistle from next to him which surprised him.

"Well I'll be, took 'em out in less then a minute!" The cowboy said leaning against the wall.

"Well, I've took out some men in ten seconds." Hanzo said. Mcree scoffed

"How many were their? five?"

"About a thousand or so" Hanzo corrected as he left to the other training area.

As Hanzo Practice his shooting Mcree was leaning on a wall near him. "The names Mcree"

"I do not care" Hanzo said as he shot another arrow

"Hmph, ain't the nice type are ya' darlin" He said while lighting his cigarette

Hanzo shot another arrow at the target

"I guess you could say so. And please, Do not call me that"

He shot another arrow at the targets head.

"What do you want" He said while shooting another one to the targets chest

"Nothin-"

Hanzo then shot an arrow at the Targets head again

"Then stay out of my way, cowboy" Hanzo then walked off to the double glass doors and left,

"Sure is a tough fella"

* * *

Hanzo sighed. He knew that guy wasn't going to be the first to annoy him. He then took in the sight of the beautiful sea reflecting the sun as it sets.

"It's a nice view, ain't it?"

He then glanced over to his left as he saw the brunette also gazing at the sea. His gaze returned to the sea and he let out a small smile

"Yes, Yes it is. Never seen on like it."

Tracer grind

"Nothing can beat this view!"

Hanzo chuckled

"I suppose, back in Hanamura these types of views are nothing like the ones there."

Tracer scoffed

"Really? Like what?"

Hanzo let his smile grow as he remembers the days when he was young looking at the stars

"The night sky's, the nice breeze that flows threw the wind, the stars that fall from the sky..."

Hanzo chuckled

"I know it doesn't seem that much but..."

His eyes soften as he kept his gaze at sea

"Once you see it, you'll know what I mean" Tracer giggled "Well love-" Tracer then turned towards Hanzo with a bright grin "-Guess you'll have to show me one day! Promise?"

Hanzo then broke his gaze and looked over the brunette and smiled softly

"Sure"

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you like it! Sorry it's kind of short though. This is my first Overwatch Fanfict so uh, don't kill me okay? He heh he...uh...anyway um, leave some suggestion and stuff. God, I'm bad with words. Anyways uh I'll try to make another chapter soon so uh, Cya!**

 **TBC...**


	2. The two dragons at war

**The Two Dragons At War...**

"The elders are fierce with you Genji! They had enough of you're childish games!"

Genji was crossed armed a few inches in front of his brother. He was being scowled again for not showing at one of the clans meetings. He had more important things to do then sitting around and hearing the elders talk about boring things.

Genji then glared at his brother and clenched his fist

"Why should I care? I owe them nothing!"

"You owe them respect!" Hanzo yelled fiercely at his younger brother while gripping his bow. Genji rolled his eyes

"Oh, please like they would give a crap if I respected them."

Hanzo growled "You are a twenty seven year old man! And still you act like a child, how pitiful!"

That's what all of them say...

That's what they all have said ever since...

Genji grinded his teeth

why cant you be like your brother?!

"Why cant you be more like me?!" Hanzo yelled

"Because I'm NOT you!" Genji spat out angrily at his brother

"I'm not you! And I would never EVER want to become like you!"

Hanzo growled but before he could say something Genji then said

"Our family, our clan are filled with criminals! Assassins! They kill innocents just to get what they want!" Genji yelled

"I do not care! I'm only doing what father wished of me!"

"I am done Hanzo! I am done walking through this path! I'm done with this whole destiny thing! I will choose my own choices and my own destiny!"

"You can't! What about the clan-"

"Do the hell you want with it! It was never going to be my clan in the first place." He then walked pass his brother attempting to leave when Hanzo shot an arrow through the door, next to Genji's head. Genji turned around swiftly.

"Brother, we don't have to do this!"

Hanzo readied his bow. "Do not call me that!" And he shot an arrow at Genji which Genji dogged

"I no longer have a brother..."

Genji didn't want him and his brother to end up like the dragons but...

Genji took his sword out and deflected one of Hanzo's arrows

He has no choice...

"Hanzo! Do not do this!"

"Shut up!" Hanzo then used his scatter arrow to hit Genji but was deflected.

"Damn it!" He cursed

"Hanzo! Please! Do not do this to yourself! I do not want to hurt you!" Genji pleaded

"Then I guess I will have to kill you!"

Hanzo then shot an arrow at one of Genji's hand's which led Genji dropping his sword and holding his now bleeding hand.

Hanzo then picked up Genji's sword and started to make his way towards him.

"P-Please! Hanzo no! D-Don't do this! Please!" Genji pleaded while crawling backwards till he hit the wall.

"Brother!"

Hanzo growled "I already told you-" Hanzo then stabbed Genji in the gut making Genji spit out blood.

"-I no longer have a brother!" Hanzo then took the sword out and threw it down beside Genji's bleeding body

Genji held his bleeding gut and said with his final breath...

"H-Han-zo"

* * *

Hanzo bolted up from his bed. Breathing heavily with beads of sweat dripping from his temples.

"Hanzo! Hanzo!" Athena yelled

"Y-Yes?"

"Calm down, your going to have a heart attack if you don't calm your breathing!"

Hanzo chuckled

"That would be a rather pitiful death now wouldn't it?"

Athena chuckled "Yes, yes it would. Do you need anything? I could go tell Winston to get you some wa-"

"No! No! I'm fine, really! I wouldn't want anyone seeing me like this" Hanzo said with an embarrassing tone.

Athena chuckled "Alright, you should get some sleep. Don't want people sleeping on the job now, do we?"

Hanzo sighed and smiled softly "Alright, alright"

* * *

"Hope you got enough sleep, cause we're doing an all-nighter. We got news that some robberies have been happening in Australia. They call themselves "Junkers" apparently. They've been robing banks, our job is to catch them and put them in jail...well... **after ** we interrogate them. Our suspects are Junkrat, and Roadhog. We don't know their real names...yet" Winston then showed the suspects on the screen so the whole team can see.

"Now We'll be separated into two teams. assault team is with me, along with Lúcio. And snipers are with Amari and I'm adding Genji and mercy since there aren't that many snipers."

After some planning they all agreed to start moving.

* * *

"Alright, just stick to the plan and we'll be fine. Now lets go!" once they went there way Ana's team then followed them on the roof's.

"See anything?"

"Southside cleared!"

"Westside cleared"

"Eastside, also cleared"

...

"And Northside?"

"Hang on, I'm getting something. It seems like someone's giving out drugs in these crates."

"We're not here to look for drug dealers! We're here to-"

"Winston quite! What dose the crate say?" Ana asked

"Talon..."

Winston cursed underneath his breath.

"What?" Hanzo asked "There one of our enemies" Ana answered with a bit of a growl tone

"those aren't drugs, they're weapons." Winston growled "Just watch them! Don't do anything yet okay? Hanzo? Hanzo!" Winston cursed underneath his breath

"Damn it!"

* * *

Hanzo hid behind one of the crates and hearing their conversation

"Come on Talon! You can't keep me on the hook forever! We made a deal!"

Hanzo then heard a bit of a dark chuckle. And then a raspy voice spoke

"I'm afraid you didn't hear me. I said "I'll offer you a deal, but no promises" "

The man growled "Talon you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Hanzo then saw the man pull out a gun but before he could fire it he was shot it the head by a figure hiding in the shadow's

"Thank you, I was getting annoyed by him. Now when will they be done unloading the crates? I'm getting tired waiting."

Hanzo then peeked behind the crate to see who was the person who shot the guy, but all he saw was a dark coat.

"About an hour, sir" The voice of the person was dark, almost demonic even. There was no way that person was human.

Then Hanzo heard a clinking noise of something that fell from the ground. When he turned around he saw a cylinder with some kind of purple liqu-

before he could think the liquid started to let out smoke which he tried not to take in but he was to late. He then started to feel dizzy and the world around him was spinning. And all he could hear was his heart beating like a drum.

The last thing he heard was "Night, night little dragon" and then he passed out

* * *

"Oi! I told you I have no idea who this talone-"

"Talon!"

"Talon guy is! All we wanted was some money from the bank! I swear!"

The door opened, Winston and jack looked toward the door to see Angela come in.

"ooh! Your a pretty one ain't ya' mate?"

Jack growled "Shut it rat!"

"alright, alright, fine, geez"

Winston sighed "Any luck finding Hanzo yet?"

Angela nodded sadly "No...not yet...Ana and Genji are still looking for him"

"Damn it!" Winston have been looking for Hanzo for almost three hours and still, they haven't found any trace of him yet.

"Winston, don't blame this on yourself, it's your first "mission gone wrong". So give yourself a break. I'm sure they'll find him." Winston sighed

"Thanks Angela"

* * *

 **Welp, I made another one. But I will admit *Sigh* There are SOME cringe worthy parts of it but hey *Shrugs* this IS my first Overwatch fanfict so...I'll get better *Sweat drop* Hopefully...but anyway. Hope you like this chapter! And review if ya' want to love (btw I'm not from England...just a tracer Reference or somein') and I shall be making chapter three soon **


	3. Do you remember?

**"Do You Remember?**

Hanzo groaned. He felt like a car just hit him, when he opened his eyes it was a bit blurry but it took a few minutes to readjust his sight. When he finally could see he was in a dark room and the only thing that made the room bright was the hanging light bulb in front of him. He noticed he was tied to a chair and the place he was in looked like some kind of chamber. There was also a table and a chair across from his, which probably meant he was going to be Interrogated or something. The chamber was empty, the walls were rusty and he couldn't tell if that was paint or blood dripping down from the wall...

probably blood...

The door opened the same man he saw from earlier came in. "Ah, Hanzo Shimada. I got to say, I didn't expect you to be eavesdropping on me." The man gave out a little chuckle, the same dark one he heard from him before.

"But by all means, welcome! My name is Talon. But I think you already know that, right?" Hanzo didn't say anything all he did was glare at the man. "What do you want?" He said to get straight to the point. Talon let out another chuckle "To offer you a deal, my good friend Hanzo!" Hanzo raised his eyebrow "what deal?"

"A deal that will change your life. Forever." Talon replied with a somewhat dark and low voice, that sent shivers down Hanzo's spine. "A deal that might be to you're liking." Hanzo growled "What is this deal you are offering me!"

"tsk, now Hanzo, it wouldn't be fair playing that game, right? I don't think you know how deal's work. I have to offer you a deal, and then-" Talon sat down on the chair across from Hanzo's "-you offer me a deal. Now The deal I'm offering you is to join me, and in return you have to give me all information you have on overwatch."

"And why would I do that?"

Talon chuckled amusingly "You don't think that Overwatch is going to accept you for what you have done to your brother, do you? They'll want to get rid of you. Hell, they'll even **KILL** just to get rid of you." Hanzo growled "That is not true!"

"Oh really? Then why haven't they found you yet?" Hanzo's eye twitched amusingly

" Are you stupid? How would they even know when they don't even know where I am!"

"Oh I thought you already knew where you were, since you are smart right? "

Talon opened the door about to leave the room, "think about, okay? And don't make a fuss." Talon closed the door and left. While the door was open Hanzo saw two guys guarding the door.

If he was going to escape he was going to need his bow and arrows back...

* * *

"Winston dear? Ya' want some coffee?" Lena asked Winston kindly, Winston has been on his computer ever since they got back from there mission, she had been worrying about him so she thought she would offer him coffee

"No, no I'm fine Tracer," Winston said while searching threw the maps again.

"Not even if I make peanut butter biscuits?" Lena said with a smirk, Winston turned around in his chair

"I would like some coffee please, Lena"

Lena chuckled "That's the spirit love!" And she zipped out of the room, leaving behind a faded blue.

Winston sighed and turned around in his chair,

they've been looking for him for 24 hours and still no signs of him. A knock came on the door, he looked and saw Mcree leaning against the door frame. "Angela wanted me to see if ya'll okay," Mcree said with a Cigar between his teeth, Winston looked back to his screen. "I'm fine, still trying to search for places were Talon might be." Mcree chuckled

"hmph, in the movies they al' ready would have 'em found," Winston scoffed

"Oh yeah? How?" Winston said with an amusing smirk on his face,

"Well, ya' know, using a tracking thingy, so they can track 'em down ya' know what I'm talkin' about, right?" Winston snorted,

his eyes grew wide. Winston turned around in his chair

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did you say?!"

"Uh, ya' know what I'm-"

"No, no before that!"

"Using a tracking thingy?" Winston turned around in his chair "Yes! Oh, my god! How could I have been so stupid!" Mcree raised an eyebrow

"uh, what?"

Winston turned around "I put a tracking device inside Hanzo's quiver! Now it will be much easier to find him!"

"Uh, why did ya' put a tracking device there in the first place?"

Winston chuckled nervously "Uh, well-"

"Here's ya' coffee and biscuits love! Oh Mcree! How nice it is ta see ya'!" Tracer grind as she saw her friend. "Nice to see ya' to"

While that was happening, Winston started to search for Hanzo's tracking device when suddenly he saw a blinking red dot in kings row. Winston pressed the comm button on his desk

"Amari! Shimada! We found Hanzo!"

* * *

Worry filled Genji's stomach ever time they couldn't find Hanzo. And if they found him dead...

A shiver crawled up Genji's back

He Didn't even know what to do if they found Hanzo dead,

Ana kicked the door opened and there was nothing there. She sighed, Genji clenched his fist and went to go check down the hallway. "Genji? Where are you going?" Genji paused, "I'm going to find Hanzo"

"Hanzo's not here Genji. We looked every where, lets just hope Winston found him when we get back. Genji nodded.

As they left the building Genji noticed Ana stop, he looked over his shoulder "Ana? Something wrong?"

"What? Where?!"

"What is it?"

"They found Hanzo!"

The knot in Genji's chest lifted. That's one thing they don't have to worry about any more

"Where?"

"Kings row!"

* * *

Hanzo scooted his chair to the door he could see that it was locked so he kicked his foot against it and with his third try the door budged wide open. He head butted one of the guard's and shot the other guard with a gun that he stole from the other. And to his luck, there was a pocket knife in one of the guard's pocket. He Took out the pocket knife from one of the men's pocket (Obviously) and cut the rope that tied his hands and ankles.

Once he was free he took his quiver, arrows, and bow that was on a table near by. He also took one of the guards ID's incase he needed to open any doors. He walked down the long hall way and at the end there was a door that had a scanner on the side of it. He took the ID and swiped it threw the scanner, once the door opened there was an elevator which he thought was odd and surprising. When he entered he pressed the top floor button. And once the elevator was opened he saw a whole S.W.A.T team there.

"Hanzo Shimada! Put the bow and arrows down! Now!" one of them ordered. Hanzo smirked he then loaded his scatter arrow in his bow.

"Mr. Shimada! We will Fire if need be!" Hanzo scoffed amusingly "You in what army?" He shot his scatter arrow and shot all of them one by one with one arrow except one.

"Go! Next time I will not show any mercy!"

The one guy ran as fast as he could in fear,

"Hmph, pitiful!" Hanzo then walked out of the building he was in. He thought it was all to easy until a built hit his shoulder. He grunted and hid behind the brick wall while holding his wounded shoulder. "Damn it! They have a sniper!." Hanzo groaned in pain. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. He couldn't fight like this. He will surely miss with his arm hurting like hell!

"Aw, did that sting?"

That voice! He heard that voice before! He the peeked behind the brick wall and saw a woman with...well looked like blue paint on her skin. She was hanging over the Balcony with her sniper.

"Chikushō! (Damn it!)" He cursed. He used his last scatter arrow on the last guy. He left the rest back in his room. He thought he would only need one but, guess he was wrong. And he cant use his dragon strike, it'll be to much energy just for one person. Think Hanzo, Think!.

Then an idea popped in his head.

But he was going to have to be quick about it.

Hanzo swiftly peeked behind the wall and shot his arrow.

"You missed!"

Hanzo smirked

"Oh did I?"

Amélie looked at her scope to see an arrow in it " Bastard Zut! (Damn bastard!)" She cursed, "She jumped down from the balcony and used her infra-Sight

"No one can hide from my sight!"

But she didn't see Hanzo behind the wall, she looked around and then she felt an arrow hit her shoulder. She turned around and saw Hanzo with a smirk on his face

"Aw, did that sting?" He said mockingly.

Amélie grunted and shot a Venom-Mine from her wrist. and smirked "This is not over yet...Petit dragon (Little dragon)" The venom mine let a familiar purple smoke, but this time Hanzo knew better to hold his breath quickly. Once the smoke cleared he turned around to see Talon with S.W.A.T squads beside him.

"My, my I'm surprised you made it this far Hanzo!" Hanzo growled "I mean, no one has ever stepped foot outside! But all games come to an end, right?" Talon smirked then signaled the squad teams "go"

"So let us play, one last game."

Hanzo saw behind the S.W.A.T squads that were surrounding him Talon leaving.

" Kore wa watashi ga omottayori muzukashiku narudarou! (This is going to be harder than I thought!)"

* * *

"Where is he now love?"

"Just a few blocks"

They were searching for Hanzo, Winston had his tablet with him to show where he was,

then they heard...

"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"

They all went where the sound came from, and found Hanzo fighting a whole squad with just his bow.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Winston ordered. They all nodded

"Mercy, me, seventy six, and will defend you while you reach to Hanzo." Mercy nodded and turned to Genji "Genji. I need your help, follow me!" Genji nodded and followed mercy, while also defending her by anyone who tried to attack her.

When they got to Hanzo he was panting and had several cuts and wounds on him.

"Hanzo, I need you to sit down somewhere" Hanzo tried scoffed but turned into a painful cough. (And no, I did not mean that to rhyme)

"I-I'm fine!"

Hanzo started to cough more, "You will sit down now! Or I'll force you to!" She yelled at him about to grab her gun until Hanzo sighed in defeat "F-Fine! Do as you please..." Mercy sighed in relief and got him to sit down in a near by alleyway.

"Okay hold still, I need to check that wound on your shoulder." Hanzo nodded and let mercy look at it.

"Verdammt! (Damn!) This looks bad."

"What's wrong?"

She sighed "His wound is deep, I'll have to take it out," She reached into her pouch on her waist, and put gloves on "Okay, just hold still, this might hurt a bit," Hanzo grunted as she search carefully for the built.

"Got it!"

She put the bullet on the ground and grabbed her healing staff and started to heal his wounds.

"Now, this is temporary for now," Hanzo was about to get up but then mercy sat him back down.

"Just because it is healed on the outside doesn't mean it is on the inside. I'll have to check if you broke a bone or something when we get back. Now you need to rest for now. Hanzo sighed

"Fine...But only for now..."

* * *

Once they got back Hanzo was sent to a hospital room Immediately, so now he was sitting on a hospital bed, doing nothing...

He inwardly scoffed at himself 'A pity that I get stuck here doing nothing.' he thought to himself while looking at his palms. The door opened and to his surprise he saw Genji come in.

"How are you feeling?"

Hanzo scoffed and crossed his arms "Useless..." Genji chuckled. "You still haven't changed have you?"

Hanzo let a small smile grow on his face

"I guess not," Genji decided to sit down on the chair next to his brother's bed.

Then silence filled the air...

Genji's eyes narrowed behind his mask,

"What you did brother was not a wise decisions, in Overwatch we fight as a team, and follow direct orders. We do not fight as lone wolves," Hanzo sighed "I apologize brother, My anxiousness got the better of me..."

"You should not apologize to me, for it is Winston that you need to apologize to, he was looking for you, and was the one who found you." Hanzo looked back to his palms, regret filled within him.

When will the feeling of regret leave him?

* * *

 **Welp, this is it. I kinda had to read it to make sure it's good enough for you guys, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyway, I was thinking maybe adding romance or something, idk. If you DO want maybe some romance or something then put who you ship or something and I'll see which one's to pick...*sigh* And yes, Mchanzo is allowed. I hope this is a good chapter for you guys, this took along time to make so uh, I hope it was worth it. But TBC and goodbye (for now...)**


	4. Hope, love, and a puppy?

**Hope, Love, And...A Puppy?**

Hanzo groaned as he woke up, his body ached so much, he couldn't even move! Hanzo hissed as he tried to sit up on the bed,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You need to let your body rest for a while." Angela sighed "See, this is what you get when you go off on your own," Hanzo sighed, she was right. Guess this was payback, if karma is real, then it mine as well kill him.

A knock came at the door and Angela sighed

"What is it?"

* * *

Winston came in with his clip chart in his hand, "Ah, Mr. Shimada! Glad you're still well and breathing." Winston said with a smile.

"Winston, about what I did I'm-"

Winston put a hand on Hanzo's shoulder

"Don't sweat it, what you did was expectable, your new so its okay. But right now we're just glad that you're safe." Winston said kindly. Relife lifted from Hanzo's chest, there's one less thing to worry about.

"Now, do you have any information about Talon?"

Hanzo thought for a little while "Ah, that's right. I saw him...or might have saw him..." Winston looked up from his chart, "What do you mean you "might have saw him?" "

"Well, I'm not sure if he is or is not Talon. But he says he is, and I thought he was Talon but now, I'm not to sure if he IS Talon or if he's just acting like he is Talon, for the REAL Talon. I don't know, it's just a theory..." Hanzo shrugged. Winston hummed

"Well, okay, if he IS Talon do you know his features? Hair color, height, anything?" Hanzo nodded.

"He's blond, dark brown eyes. Height, I would say maybe 5'6? And he was wearing a luxury royal blue suit. And a white tie with dark blue stripes on it."

Winston adjusted his glasses while looking at what he wrote down.

"Huh, seems pretty specific. One last question if that's okay." Hanzo nodded "The Shimada clan was one of the worst criminal gang right? And so was Talon. So I'm pretty sure that the Shimada clan and Talon teamed up, or at least work with them, right?"

Hanzo hummed

"No, I do not remember working with them, however, I did over hear my father was making some sort of deal with him. But I never saw him, unless they were working in the shipping area"

"Shipping area?"

Hanzo nodded.

"I was not apart of the shipping area, only if there was an intruder or someone trying to steal money or drugs from the crates, I mainly worked as an assassin, and some times go on missions for backup."

Winston wrote down on his clip chart "I see," He looked up from his clip chart and smiled "Thank you for your time Mr. Shimada." Hanzo nodded "No problem Winston,"

* * *

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to be messing with the ol' dude if I were you," Hana nudged Lúcio's arm, "Oh, quite acting like a baby, you baby!" Lúcio rubbed his sore arm "I know, I know. But he ain't the old Seventy six, or Winston." Hana rolled her eyes

" Yeah but he's actually human and not an animal, and he's not old enough to be my Grandpa!" Lúcio sighed "I just don't want to make a bad impression!" Hana laughed "Don't worry! I won't do anything bad, okay?"

Lúcio sighed, "Fine, What are you going to do?" Hana giggled like an idiot

"You'll see!"

* * *

"Hanzo, some guest's would like to see you,"

Hanzo looked over to the door,

Hana and Lúcio came in along with Genji.

"Hey! My names Hana song! I'm pretty sure you heard me before right? I have a Movie! And I'm a HUGE gamer! And-"

"I know you,"

Hanzo said as he stared at Lúcio. Lúcio looked around, "Me?" He said pointing to himself. Hanzo nodded

Lúcio grind. This might not be as bad as he thought!

"The music you play is to loud, I mean seriously, who listens to that junk anyway?"

He looked over to Genji, and could some how feel a cold stare from his eyes. Even though he cant see it. Hanzo looked back at Lúcio

"Then again, it is not that bad...er...Keep up the good work..."

Lúcio beamed, 'He really likes my music!' He thought excitedly

Hana pouted and crossed her arms, "Here, we got a gift for you." She said as she gave him a pink box with a bunny on it. Hanzo thought it was a bit...cute. But of course he wouldn't say it out loud. He opened the box and then...

Flour bursted in his face...

Hana covered her mouth to keep her self from laughing but she couldn't help it, and burst out laughing

"Y-You fell for it! Hahaha, I- Oh my god, I can't breath! Hahaa!" Lúcio tried hard not to laugh by covering his mouth. Hanzo growled

"This is not funny! Kami wa sore ga Genji chikushō! Watashi wa anata ga waraite iru shitte imasu! (God damn it Genji! I know you're giggling!)"

* * *

Angela heard laughing, and came in Hanzo's room and gasped when she saw Hanzo's face covered in flour. "Meine Güte!(My goodness!) Hana! You know very well pranking my patients is bad! Now the both of you get out of here or else!" Hana pouted "Fine! I'll get you another time, ya' old man!" Angela rolled her eyes,

"I'm sorry Mr. Shimada! She's still a child." Angela said while giving him a towel. Hanzo sighed and wiped his face. "It's fine, I have had much woser pranks pulled on me." He said as he glared at his brother remembering the pranks his younger brother pulled on him back then. Genji chuckled

"Yes, well you are still healing, and I'd hate if my patients got hurt, just from a foolish prank." Angela said with a soft smile.

"So How is he doing Mrs. Ziegler?" Genji asked, he had always worried about his brother when ever he got injured, even now. Angela smiled "He's fine, He can now leave his room. But!" She said while waving her index finger "No missions! You still need time to heal!" Hanzo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yes mother" He said mockingly

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

Once Hanzo was said that he could go out of his hospital room he went to go and meditate outside near the sea. He would have also liked some time alone to think.

"So this is where you have been"

Hanzo turned around and saw Genji. He looked back at the sun reflecting the sea, and sighed "I just came here to meditate and think for a while." Genji hummed as he joined his brother and sat next to him "I see..."

They both fell into silence, not saying a word to one another. Just admiring the view. The sea reflecting the bright sun. The waves Crashing against the rocks. The wind whistling threw the air, Hanzo was about to leave when Genji finally said

"Do you ever think what would happen if our roles were changed?"

Hanzo looked over to his brother "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, do you ever wonder what it would have been like if...I was the eldest and you the youngest?" Genji's eyes narrowed behind his visor

"If I were to choose the bow, and you were to choose the sword?"

"If-" Genji paused for a moment. "If I left you for dead, and you became-" Genji scoffed

"well, what I am now?"

Hanzo hummed and looked back at the ocean

"No, not that I know of."

Genji chuckled "Guess it's just me then." Genji looked at his brother

"Hanzo?"

"hm?"

"You look rather troubled, do you wish to speak whatever that it is on your mind?" Hanzo sighed

"I am always filled with regret. Always..." He said truthfully, when Genji said nothing he continued on.

"What I did in the past, I could never forgive myself..." Hanzo narrowed his eyes

"Yet you..." Hanzo clenched his fists, and he didn't even know tears started to pour out of his eyes "You still have forgiven me, after all I have done to you. Even though I do not deserve it." Genji placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder, which made Hanzo turn towards him.

"You are right, you do not deserve forgiveness. But I chose to forgive you, because I knew it was not to late for you to change."

Hanzo's eyes widen as he was pulled in to an embrace "You have been suffering for to long brother. You are caring a heavy burden. It is now time to forgive yourself." Genji smiled softly behind his mask "Besides, you are my brother Hanzo, you know I can not stay mad at you forever..."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes as he let out a quite sob in to his brothers shoulder. And for the first time,

he felt the weight of regret lift from his shoulders...

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Hanzo sat with his friends. But he didn't know where Genji was. He looked in his room but he wasn't there. And he wasn't meditating with Zenyatta either. So where could he have gone?

"Do you guys know where Genji is? He is not in his room, or with Zenyatta" Tracer hummed in thought

"No, don't think I've seen him love," Tracer said while opening a water bottle. Angela shrugged "I haven't seen him, sorry."

"Me nether, but he did say he was going out to get something this mourning during our sparing match" Reinhardt said after a gulp of water. Hanzo nodded. He decided to let it go for now and ask him when he came back.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Hanzo up. It was the middle of the night and every one else was sleeping. Hanzo sighed and opened the door to see Genji outside with a big box with him.

"Genji? What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night. And where were you? I have not seen you all day!" Genji waved his hand "Never mind that, just help me get this box inside!"Hanzo sighed and helped Genji get the box in, which was rather heavy.

"Genji, What's in the box?"

"Never mind! Just open it!"

"Okay, okay fine!" Hanzo rolled his eyes and started to cut it with a box cutter

"Be careful! You might break it!" Genji said worryingly since he didn't want whatever it was inside to break. Which made Hanzo worry more about what the box hold inside.

Once the box was open there was...

"A-A puppy?!" Hanzo shouted quietly trying to not wake anyone up. Inside the box was a very fluffy light blond Akita puppy with big blue eyes. Genji smiled behind his visor, "Well, since you are feeling down, and troubled, I thought it would be nice for you to have some company!" Hanzo sighed and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow "Are pets even allowed?" Genji chuckled

"Nope! but I'm sure you can hide him. You were always good at hiding things from father!" Hanzo sighed,

"I will admit...he is cute" He said with a soft smile as he began petting his fur.

"I know right! No one can say no to that cute face!" Genji said while petting his fur as well.

"Fine, I'll keep him, but you have to help me take care of it! I am not going to pick up after it!" Genji chuckled

"Sounds fair."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! When I was thinking of a dog breed I remembered Hatchi, and I was like 'Yes! That's the perfect dog breed!' idk if you guys have heard of Hachi, or have watched the Hachi movie but, He's just so cute! *Clears throat* Anyway, I will be working on Chapter 5 after I publish it, so idk when I will be done with it but yea, Bye! TBC...**


	5. The younger days

**The Younger Days...**

"Ani! (Big brother!) why are you so mean!"

The young boy with black hair pouted, Hanzo smiled and flicked his younger brother's forehead, Genji was ten at the time, and Hanzo was thirteen.

"Watashi wa otōto o yurushimasu (Forgive me little brother) maybe later..." Genji turned his cheek towards his elder brother and crossed his arms.

"You always say that ani! you're always trying to avoid me! It's like you do not wish to be with me at all!" Genji said as tears filled his eyes. Hanzo frowned and caressed his brothers cheek with his thumb, wiping away his tears.

"Otōto (Little brother) I do not wish to avoid you. and nor do I not wish to be with you, It is just that I am rather busy now, and I wish I could play with you more, but father wishes me to become leader of our clan. And by doing so I must learn how to lead our clan."

Genji looked away from Hanzo's eyes "I know, I know, father wishes you to become a great leader to this clan..." Hanzo turned Genji's chin so his eyes met his.

"I love you otōto, always...and we will lead this clan together! We will make an empire of our own Genji, just you and me." Hanzo ruffled his brothers black hair.

"You and I, we will be unstoppable..."

* * *

Hanzo groaned as he felt a wet tongue lick his face. He opened his eyes and was met with a fluffy curios look. Hanzo smiled softly, and pat the dogs head before sitting up on the bed.

"Watashi wa mada anata no namae o atae rarete imasen (I still have not gven you a name) now, have I?" The blond Akita puupy licked Hanzo's hand. Hanzo smiled

"How about, Aozora? (Blue sky)" The blonde Akita wagged his tail and started to jump on Hanzo's knee. Hanzo chuckled "Daijōbu, (Alright) Aozora it is then. Hanzo went to go get the dog food Genji left him last night, and put it in a regular bowl he got from in the kitchen. He put some water and dog food in the bowl, and let it sit for a minute or two. Once it was done he put it on the ground to let Aozora eat his food. Hanzo sighed and sat back on his bed. He still couldn't go on missions yet, the rest were on missions, except for Angela and Hana. A knock came at his door, making Aozora stop eating and look at the door. Hanzo got up to answer the door, but Aozora beat him to it and started barking and scratching on the door.

"Hanzo? Everything okay?" Hanzo cursed underneath his breath and gave Aozora a dog treat to make him stop.

Hanzo opened the door

"Y-Yes?"

Angela raised her eyebrow, "Is...everything okay? I heard some-"

"Yes, yes, every things fine Dr. Ziegler" Hanzo said with a nervous smile.

"Um, o-okay then. Anyway I have some pills for you for your...stomach...pains..." Angela stared dumbfounded at a blond dog staring curiously at her. Angela turned back to Hanzo with a smile.

"Um, Hanzo. We are not aloud to have pets,"

"Well, we do have that monkey don't we?" Hanzo said underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"N-Nothing, nothing" Hanzo chuckled nervously.

"I-I did not know, but...you can not say no to his face right?" He said nervously while petting Aozora. Angela sighed in defeat and smiled softly

"I suppose not..."

Angela shook her head to get straight to the point

"But we still have to fallow orders. Winston is very strict with rules...and...We did not have this conversation..." Angela winked

"What conver- oh, right." Hanzo scratched the back of his head,

"uh, what were you saying?"

"Oh, right. This is for your stomach pains. I suggest to take one once a day, normally you would have to take two, but one should be good enough."

* * *

Hanzo sighed, when Angela said it would make him tired he didn't know THIS tired, Hanzo wondered what it was like for two. Hanzo made his way towards the cafeteria when he heard buttons being pressed, and a loud groan.

Hanzo saw Hana on her phone playing a game. (Hanzo being a little curios) went to see what Hana was playing.

She was playing some...block game?

Hanzo tilted his head to the side and watched Hana tap her screen as the block looking thing hopped over a spike. Hanzo raised and eyebrow and couldn't resist the urge to know what it was she was playing.

"What are you playing?"

Hana jumped, which made her drop her phone on the ground. She turned over her shoulder to see Hanzo behind her.

"What's the big Idea, dangsin-i neulg-eun namja! (You old man!)" Hanzo huffed and crossed his arms as if he was offended

"I was just curios to what you were playing."

Hana growled "Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to scare the crap out of me dangsin-eun babo! (You idiot!)" Hana picked up her phone from the ground, and resumed to her game. "Anyway, why are you here?" Hanzo said with a raised eyebrow, as he thought for sure everyone but Angela left for a mission.

Hana rolled her eyes.

"They said, I can't go on missions, there to "dangerous" " Hana said with a mockingly tone. "I mean, what am I here for?! I came here to save people, not just sit around knowing there are some people who need help! jenjang! (Damn it!)" She cursed as she died again.

"What are you playing? If...you do not mind me asking" Hanzo said while looking at Hana play her game again.

"Geometry dash, one of the hardest games that I can't beat!" Hana raged as she died again. Hanzo hummed

"Let me give it a try..." Hana gave up on her game and gave her phone to Hanzo. Even though for a fact she knows he can't beat it

"You cant go in or on the spikes or run in to the other blocks..." Hanzo nodded and began playing the game.

* * *

Hana gasped and her eyes widen when Hanzo reached the end of level 120, the level she couldn't beat.

"...Wha?...H-How did you?!" Hanzo scoffed

"Hardly a challenge."

"Hardly a- What the hell! How did you do that with out at least one death!"

Hanzo shrugged

Hana groan and began to play the next level

"Stupid old man! Thinks he can beat me! I'll show him!" She said to herself in frustration. Hanzo smirked amusingly.

Hanzo huffed "Kids..."

he left the cafeteria, forgetting he hasn't ate yet, which was the purpose of going there in the first place. He went in his room, he still felt sleepy, A nap wouldn't hurt, right?

well...

it hurt...

a lot...

Hanzo woke up with an 'oof!' as he felt something hard hit is stomach. He looked down and saw Genji laying there on his stomach. Hanzo rolled his eyes and pushed Genji off his stomach.

"What do you want..." He groaned out closing his eyes so he could at least rest for a little while, while still talking.

He heard Genji chuckle and get back on his feet.

"Can't I visit my brother?"

Hanzo opened one eye and glared at Genji

"You could have just knocked..." Genji sat on the edge of the bed "I did...but you did not answer."

"If I did not answer then why did you not leave! Either I am sleeping or training!"

Genji looked at Hanzo and said

"But, what if you got kidnapped?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes,

"Oh, please. Like anyone could stand a chance against me..."

Genji chuckled

"Says the one who let himself get kidnapped and came back with wounds all over his body!" Genji said amusingly.

"Well...That dose not count!"

"Dose to!"

"Dose not!"

"Dose to!"

"Dose not!"

"Dose to"

"Dose not!"

"Dose not!"

"Dose to- Damn it Genji!"

Genji fell back on the bed laughing his head off.

Hanzo huffed

"I do not know why I play these foolish games with you!" Genji's laughing died down to a chuckle "Come on, you know you like playing these games with me ani!" Hanzo just huffed

"But, really why did you come here? It seems you did not want to just visit me..." Genji chuckled "You always know when I am lying...don't you ani."

"Yes, what kind of brother do you think I am?"

"A very trustful, and loving one that's for sure." Hanzo opened his eyes fully and narrowed them

"I do not know about loving..."

Genji sat up and looked at Hanzo.

"You do love me right?"

Hanzo looked towards Genji

"Of course, you will always be my otōto..."

"That counts as loving right?"

Hanzo was about to say something until Genji interrupted by flicking his forehead

"You think to much ani"

Genji chuckled

* * *

The next day was another busy day. Angela, seventy six, and Reinhardt left for another mission. Now it was Lena, Winston, Genji, Hanzo, Hana, and Lucio. So all of them but Winston sat at the same table during lunch. Winsto was working on some new techy thing in the lab.

"Hanzo love, are you feeling alright?" Hanzo chuckled "Yes Lena, I am alright. Just a bit sore."

"Well at least your healing alright"

"Yo! You guys wanna play a game?" Lucio asked,

"Sure! I could always use a good game!" Lena said cheerfully

"You know me, if it's a game I'm in in a second!"

Genji chuckled

"I am in as well."

"How bout you Hanzo? Are you going to play?"

Hanzo crossed his arms "Fine, what is this game we are playing?"

"Truth or dare!"

"That silly old game?" Lucio nodded "Yup! Now who wants to start?"

"Oh! Pick, me pick me!" Lena shouted

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Uh...dare!" Lucio chuckled evilly

"talk in third person. And if you don't, you have to clean the kitchen!" Lucio said with an evil grin

Lena rolled her eyes "Lena says fine" Hana giggled "Do Genji next!" Hana said while giggling

"Lena agrees!" Genji chuckled "Fine, I'll do it"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Lucio chuckled and moved closer so he could whisper in Genjis ear. Genji sighed and cleared his throat

"Brother"

"Hm?"

"do you no how I use the bathroom?"

Hanzo glared at Genji

"No. And I do not think I would want to know..." Genji chuckled "It's simple really, you see I release my self inside my suit-

"Genji!"

"-and then it dissolves into thin air-"

"Genji, please...shut up..."

"-and then I release that air from here" Genji said as he tapped the circles that had a green ring around it

"...It dose what?..."

Genji chuckled "I'm kidding ani" Hanzo glanced at Genji. Ani, it has been a long time since he heard that name before. Hanzo smiled softly then he heard Genji gasp.

"What?" Hanzo said with a raised eyebrow

"Ani knows how to smile? I did not know that!" Lena chuckled "Lena knew he could smile! Lena sees him smile once in a while!" Hanzo blushed lightly

"I-I do not know what it is you mean!"

"Aww ani's blushing!" Gennji cooed

"Shut up you baka!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this is kinda short and took long. I was kinda sick while working on this, but I'm getting better. Sorry if I missed spelled or something I'll work on if I see anything wrong with it. Truth be told I was Kinda lazy but you know. Who's not lazy right? Random guy: Tch, get off your ass you shit!**

 **me: cant, to lazy.**

 **Anyways hope This is a good chapter! And I decided not to do romance. So sorry for those who wanted Mchanzo (Not that Mchanzo was going to be in it anyway) I just don't like it. I do support gays I do! Its just I don't like the ship. But hey, that's just my opinion. Some people now a days don't give a crap about anyone's opinions -_- But anyway TBC!**


	6. Soldiers never die

**"Soldiers Never Die, And They Don't Fade Away..."**

after about a week Hanzo was free to go on missions again. Their next mission was in Greece, Hanzo had been to Greece on a few business trips with his father for either meetings or just teaching him how to deal with businesses, being clan leader also means running the clans business.

"You know, I was always jealous when father took you on business trips. You always got to see nice places." Hanzo scoffed "Father WAS going to ask you if you wanted to go but..." Hanzo smirked and glanced a look at Genji

"You had...more important things to do..."

"Something that involves a bed and a girl..."

Genji stopped dead his tracks and cringed "If I were to go back in time, I'd tell my younger self that they're are more beautiful things in this world then sleeping with other woman..." Hanzo chuckled

"When you get a chance tell him not to grow grass on his head" Hanzo said while chuckling. Genji chuckled lightly as they started moving again.

"I will not lie, I did like my green hair back then..." Hanzo scoffed "What is the use of dyeing it green in the first place? It was alright when it was black" (Or dark brown, Idk lol)

"But it looked to plain to me." Genji wined. Hanzo huffed

"thirty five you still act like a child Genji" Genji chuckled

"Where are we going anyways?" Hanzo asked, he should remind himself to ask before they set off on missions, because if they needed back up or help at least he knows where there at.

"We are going to meet up with soldier seventy six and the rest," Hanzo hummed

Hanzo glanced at Genji, waiting for him to say something. It wasn't long for Genji to give in and ask

"What is it brother?"

Hanzo huffed "Do not play dumb."

"What?"

"You were going to tell me something last week when you decided to wake me up, right?" Genji chuckled "It is nothing ani, it was stupid anyway" Hanzo rolled his eyes "You were always a stubborn one" Hanzo said with a smirk Genji chuckled "You were stubborn to ani. Don't think I was the only one" Hanzo scoffed "Yes, well at least I was mature, unlike some buddy" Hanzo said sarcastically. Genji sighed

"Fine, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Hanamura with me. Just a little vacation since we have the weekend off. We do not have to go if you feel unconfutable about going." Genji said with a nervous chuckle.

Hanzo scoffed

"Is that it? Well, you could have told me so. Sure I'll go if you want me to. But I do not want it to be to long, I have better things to do then to visit our old home."

Genji smiled underneath his mast in excitement. He'd love to spend more time with his brother.

* * *

"Alright, since every one is here lets cut to the chase!" Jack then showed them a picture of a guy who looked like he was in his mid 40's. "His name is Adam Burr, he is known for the "Child massacre" five years ago, he killed all twenty three children in a orphanage, sadly non of them survived. And since then he has been going to almost every orphanage around the world, except for Dorado, which is where he's going. He is currently on a plane to Dorado now from kings, so we will be there before him." 'Hopefully' was what jack thought "Alright, we leave in ten, so I suggest you start packing and get a bit of rest. Dismissed"

while every one went to pack. Hanzo and Genji were done within a minute. None of them didn't really have much with them, and they were use to not sleeping since they were trained not to sleep during missions when they were younger. Genji was going to meditate but, seeing how Hanzo was alone...Well, not alone alone, but there wasn't really anyone here that he knew excepted jack and tracer but soldier was busy checking his clip chart, and tracer was talking to the others. The rest were just new faces to him...which, Genji should remind himself to make his brother socialize a bit more with the others. Genji sat next to his brother who was sitting by himself.

"If, you do not me asking..."

"Hm?"

"Do you eat?"

Genji chuckled. That became a rather common question to him, "Well, I can...but it would have to be put in a blender machine" Both brothers laughed,

"So where they any good?" Genji raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"What do you mean an-" Genji was glad that he had a mask to hide his light pink blush

"A-Ani!" Hanzo smirked

"What?"

"You know very well what I mean brother!"

"Do I?"

"You just want me to say it out loud!"

"Say what out loud?" Hanzo said with a smugly smirk.

"You want me to say how good those woman I've slept with were!" Genji whispered, just the thought alone was embarrassing

"So were they?"

"Shut up ani!"

* * *

When they got to the orphanage there was a lot of kind kids there, there was even one child that was to Hanzos liking. He was quite, just like he is.

"And what might your name be?" Hanzo asked to the child that was reading a book.

"Aron, My name is Aron. And you?" The boy replied, Hanzo smiled "My name is Hanzo, Hanzo Shimada" Hanzo replied kindly

"You're not from here are you mister?" The boy asked. Hanzo nodded "hm, Yes I am originally from Japan, I lived in Hanamura. Me and my younger brother Genji lived there, That's him over there" He said as he pointed at Genji talking to other kids.

The boy raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Hanzo chuckled

"He was human before, and no he is not an omnic...well half omnic...I think. Someone killed him, but luckily, a friend of his saved him just in time"

"So, he's a cyborg?" Hanzo nodded "So, do you know who killed him?" Aron asked. Hanzo narrowed his eyes

"A monster, a monster that was to young to understand what he was doing."

"But monster's aren't real!" Hanzo scoffed "Oh yeah? Tell that to the talking monkey!" The both of them laughed. "But the monster who killed him...well...your looking right at him." Hanzo said with narrowed eyes. The boy looked surprised

"You killed him?" Hanzo nodded "And I hate myself for doing so, but I'm also learning how to forgive myself as well. And, for some odd reason...He has forgiven me...Even after all the things I had done to him, me killing him, he still forgives me." The young boys eyes were wide by the time Hanzo was done. But he smiled

"Your brother seems very kind!" Hanzo chuckled

"Do not tell him this but...I think he is to..." Hanzo whispered to Aron.

* * *

After successfully putting Adam away in jail they all went back to HQ, it was night by the time they were there so all of them went to sleep...except for one person...

Hanzo was outside laying down on the ground, looking at the stars, it had become a habit of his now. When ever he needed to think, or be alone he'd always come outside. No matter what time it was, he'd always go outside when ever he needed it.

(Mcree: Even when It's high noon?)

He heard footsteps approach his way, he glanced up to see Genji looking down at him

"Ani? Why are you up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Hanzo scoffed "Should I be asking you the same thing?" Genji chuckled as sat next to his brother

"I came here to think..." Genji replied, Hanzo chuckled "Guess that makes two of us..."

"But, think of what exactly?" Was what they thought at the same time. Hanzo closed his eyes, he was thinking of the past again, he tries not to think of it but, he couldn't help but think over and over again

"You did this to him... and you should pay for what you have done to him. He doesn't deserve a worthless brother like you! You should just-"

"Ani!" Hanzo opened his eyes and looked over to Genji

"Yes?"

Genji sighed

"You were thinking about it again...weren't you?..." Hanzo stood up and sighed deeply.

"Why?..."

"Why what ani?"

"Why are you so kind to me?! I do not deserve any of it!...Why didn't I just die instead of you having to suffer for my mistake?" Genji stood up and gripped on Hanzos shoulders

"Don't you dare say that ani! You deserve happiness! You can not keep living in the past! What you did was wrong, but we were both young ani! And like I said I have already forgiven you-"

"But why?!"

"Because you are my brother! And if you were to die I would gladly fallow you to the after life! Because I love you Ani! You will always be my Nīsan! (Older brother) and I don't know what I would do if you were dead!"

Hanzo's eyes widen when he saw Genji's shoulders shaking,

"Genji..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Take off your mask"

"What?"

"Take of your mask"

Genji hesitantly took of his mask slowly...

Hanzo was met with Genjis tear full eyes, and his scared faced that brought oh to many bad memories, but this isn't the time for that!

"A-Ani..."

Hanzo pulled Genji into an embrace...

how selfish of me...

and here I thought I was suffering...he was suffering the same pain I felt...the same lonely feeling in my heart...

But his pain is far more worse then mine...

"Genji...I'm-" Hanzos breath hitched as he felt Genji hug him back with a tight embraced, like his whole life depended on it...

"I'm...sorry...Otōto (Little brother Incase you forgot)"

"I'm sorry I left you with all this suffering pain...I-" Suddenly Hanzo felt Genji go boneless on him.

"Genji?..."

Hanzo said as he shook his brother, when he noticed he was still breathing he sighed in relief. Hanzo huffed

"Your such a child Genji..." Hanzo said amusingly as he picked Genji up to take him back to his room.

* * *

 **Well, guess this chapter is done! Sorry these chapters are being made slowly! I will try my best to finish it sooner (Or at least try to) And sorry is I'm making Hanzo and Genji babies lol. I was thinking about doing little moments of younger Genji and Hanzo in the begging of some Chapters. What do you think? Or should I just make a whole chapter about younger Hanzo and Genji or both? You decide! And thank you SO much for the support guys! I can't thank you enough! So I'll try to make Chapter 7 soon or something! But love you guys! I'll see you in the next chapter! (Btw I was listening to "Guns and ships" one of the songs in Hamilton on loop, lol I wish I could rap like that lol If you want to see it you can! And it's also where I got the last name "Burr" and Aron From lol) watch?v=dwydujSqMRA Sorry I don't have the real Video :/**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hanzo, **Anata No Sābisu De (Hanzo, At Your Service)"**

When Genji woke up he was surprised when he found himself in his bedroom. All he remember is embracing his brother and then feeling a bit sleepy for some reason. Genji's face turned bright pink.

He pressed his palm toward his forehead and noticed his mask was back on. Genji smiled,

"Thank you...ani"

* * *

Hanzo sat down with his normal group of friends, Angela, Reinhardt, Lena, just the usual.

"So, I heard that Genji talked you in to going to Hanamura!" Angela said excitedly. Hanzo chuckled "Yes, but just for a small vacation, that's all."

"Can I go?" Lena asked with hope filled eyes, "Lena, its just the two of them only! They just want to have brother time." Lena rolled her eyes "But they spend time with each other ALL the time! Every where I go there always hanging out together! It's like their a couple!...N-No offense" She said with a nervous chuckled.

Hanzo chuckled "It is alright, she can come with us. Genji would not mind at all."

"I would not mind what?"

Genji said as sat down next to his brother. "Lena wanted to go with you guys on that trip to Hanamura." Angela explained "Of course you can come! Hanzo needs to hang out with other people, not just me" Genji said with a chuckle, Hanzo crossed his arms

"Hmph," was all Hanzo said. Genji chuckled "Anyway, so what are you guys planning for the weekend?" Genji asked Angela sighed "I still have work, Ana needs more of her healing potions, I still don't know how she used them all." Angela sighed in stress "Not to mention the millions of check ups I have to do." Reinhardt patted Angela on the shoulder in comfort,

"There, there. Du wirst es durchstehen! (You'll get through it!)" Reinhardt said cheerfully.

"Don't worry love! Maybe you should take a break once n' a while!" Lena said with enthusiasm. Angela smiled

"Vielen Dank! (Thank you!) I will think about it."

"How bout' you Reinhardt? Have any plans?" Lena asked, "Ah, yes! I was going to see Brigitte this weekend!" Angela smiled "That's good to know! She is such a sweet heart!"

Hanzo had NO idea who they were talking about, but he decided to go with it.

"So Genji, are we bringing someone else along?" Hanzo asked. Genji chuckled

"You'll see, ani, you'll see"

* * *

No...

No way...

Nope...

"G-Genji, please tell me why this...Cowboy is with us..."

Genji chuckled "I see you two met!"

"Nice ta' see you...darlin' "

"Do not call me "Darlin!" "

Lena giggled "You boys will get along just fine!" Hanzo sighed,

"but why did it have to me him?" Hanzo whined. Genji chuckled "Look who's acting like a child now." Hanzo crossed his arms and 'Hmped'

While on their way there. Mcree had a few jokes to Tell, but of course Hanzo wasn't very fond of jokes, but he decided to listen to his jokes anyway.

" -So then he said "Haven't I killed ya' before?" Tracer giggled

"How bout' you hazno? Got any jokes ta' tell?"

"Why would I play a childish game like that?"

"It ain't a game!" Hanzo rolled his eyes "Well, whatever you call it, I would rather play a game of chess then listen to you're idiotic jokes." Mcree smirked

"Well if ya' wanted to play chess so badly, why not 1v1 me!" Hanzo scoffed

"Fine, but I will warn you, I have never lost a game chess!" Mcree huffed

"Hey now, don't get to cocky. No one beats Mcree in anything!"

* * *

"Y-You cheated!"

Hanzo rolled his eyes "I was not cheating, you just suck at chess." Mcree growled "I'll show you!"

Mcree started to name game after game but always lost. Until he couldn't think of any other game to play since they played all the other games he could think of. Mcree sighed as he gave up.

"Fine, ya' win! But I'll get my revenge some day!" Hanzo scoffed "As if you could beat me" Lena giggled as she made her towards Mcree. She whispered into his ear and Mcree smirked.

"What now?"

"Mcnothing..."

Haznos eye twitched

"What?..." Mcree tried hard not to laugh

"I Mcsaid 'Mcnothing' " Hanzo sighed

This is going to be a long day...

* * *

"Target is coming in an hour..."

"Copy that..."

"And make sure he's alive! I don't want you to screw up like last time. And also, your little friends will be joining you"

The black figure sighed

"Got it..."

* * *

"What the Mcmatter Mchanzo?"

"I swear, Jesse if you say one more sentence that begins with a "Mc" one. last. time! I will kill you!" Mcree chuckled

"Alright..." Hanzo sighed in relief

"Mcha- I mean, Hanzo" Hanzo sighed "What is it?"

"Would ya' uh, Show me around Hanamura?"

"Fine, but you better not be annoying!"

Hanzo took Jesse to a ramen shop near the Shimada clan and bought him some ramen.

"So this is sushi, aye?" Hanzo nodded, Jesse took one of the sushis in his mouth and started to chew it.

"hmm, is noch ban!" Hanzo cringed "Please finish eating your food..." Once Jesse swallowed he chuckled

"Sorry, I said its not bad! It's better then an ol' cheese burger!" Hanzo scoffed "Of course it is! Would you like more tea?" Jesse nodded. Hanzo said something to the waitress that he didn't understand, but ignored it after taking another sushi in his mouth.

"So uh, you grew up here right?" Hanzo nodded "Was it always this peaceful here?" Hanzo hummed "Not really, there was a on going war between two clans back then, they fought for a decade until-"

"I ain't talkin' about any of those ancient mumbo jumbo, I'm talking about when you and your brother were growing up." Hanzo hummed and crossed his arms as he thought about it.

"ah, yes. It was rather peaceful when we were kids. What brought the question to your mind?" Hanzo asked, Jesse smiled "Oh, I don't know, it just seems so peaceful aroun' here."

Hanzo hummed

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

"Do you have sight of our target?"

"Oui (Yes)"

"good, sombra, you better not mess up this time!" The girl with purple hair rolled her eyes

"Relajarse, (Chill out,) I won't. Besides this is way to fun of a job for me..."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I have been playing Overwatch a lot lately so that's why I have been gone for a while, and why I wasn't done with this chapter sooner lol. Anyways I hope you like this chapter! I'm thinking of really good things I should do for chapter eight! Hopefully it will come out great. And it might take longer for it to come out, since I want it to be good and I want this to be a bit longer or something lol. But anyways thank you for your suggestions and reviews! Happy thanks giving! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Inseparable Brothers...**

"Ani!"

"hm?"

"Look what I drew!" The young boy showed his older brother the picture that he drew. Hanzo smiled and ruffled his hair "Its beautiful Genji!" Genji grind

"Really?"

The eight year old Hanzo nodded. Genji hugged hanzo tightly

"I love you ani!"

Hanzo hugged Genji back

"I love you to, Genji..."

* * *

"Hanzo! we need to go! Now!"

"What? why?"

"We've got company..." Genji sensed a presence near them. If they wanted a fight, then they would try to work it out, but if that didn't work, then this is not the time nor place if they want a fight. "Mcree! Go make sure every one is out of harms way! Me and Hanzo can take care of this."

Mcree nodded and went off to escort the people out of the way

"Do you know who is attacking us?"

"No, but I sense them..." the both of them kept an eye out for any movement, but they didn't see anything.

"To easy..."

They both turned around and saw a young girl, with purple hair. Sombra smirked as she walked closer to them

"To think I'd ever meet the Shimada brothers. Aren't I lucky?" Both of them readied them selves for any attack, "What do you want?" Hanzo asked, not wanting to cause any trouble. "A new, friend. Someone who I can trust." Hanzo raised is eyebrow

"If you join me and be my friends, you can do anything you want! You have your own free will." Hanzo scoffed "And who are these 'friends' of yours?" Sombra smirked "You might have bumped in to them once. Have you heard of the group called...Talon?" Hanzo growled

"So your one of them, aren't you"

Sombra scoffed amusingly "Oh please, I'm just doing their dirty work! I make their job more easier. So much so they even plead for me to work with them!" Sombra chuckled amusingly at how people are so easy to manipulate.

"And if I say no?"

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Hanzo scoffed

"Try me"

Sombra sighed "tsk, tsk, tsk. Should have thought wisely my friend..." Sombra hacked Genjis body, which made Genji attack hanzo.

Genji threw his shurikens at hanzo, who barely dogged them. "Genji! What are you doing?"

"I-Its m-my body! I-I can not control it!" Sombra chuckled "And soon his body will take over him as well." Hanzo growled "You just have one little option, Kill your brother? Or join us? Your choice mi amigo..."

Hanzo thought hard on what to do. He couldn't kill his brother, nor could he join the enemies side. He had to choose one...

"Kill me!"

"What?

"K-Kill me!" Genji said wincing at the pain he felt trying to restrain himself from fighting. "Genji! I cannot do that! I killed you once I am not going to kill you again!" Hanzo said, he wasn't going to kill his brother. No way will he do that again.

"H-Hanzo...M-My own c-control of my body...I-Is dying! Y-You have to kill me! I-I am not going to let y-you join Talon! J-Just for me!"

Hanzo was stuck...

He only had little time left, he couldn't kill Genji...

He wouldn't

Not by a long shot

But, he also wouldn't join one of the most deadliest terrorist in the world.

It was one or the other

what will he do?

What should he do?

He only had little time left!

He had to choose quickly!

"H-Hanzo!"

"I refuse your offer! And I refuse to kill my brother again!" Hanzo growled, Sombra chuckled, she took a step closer to them.

"You two are very lucky..." Sombra hacked Genji back to normal.

"If it was anyone else, I wouldn't let them go that easily. But you two. Now that's a different story..." Genji fell back, but Hanzo swiftly caught him.

"What did you do!"

"Relax mi amigo! He only passed out. He'll be up and running by tomorrow." Sombra sighed

"You two owe me big time...Remember that" After that, she disappeared

Hanzo was panicking. He didn't know what to do, Genji's visor wasn't bright green anymore. Nor was the highlights around his body...

"Genji? Genji wake up!" Hanzo shook genji repeatedly, seeing if there was any response from him.

Hanzo picked him up and swiftly and returned to Mcree

* * *

"The hell happened?!"

"I-I don't know! This, this girl did something to him! and I-I don't know!" Jesse could see Hanzo panicking, he was breathing rapidly. Jesse feared Hanzo would have a panic attack or something.

"Hanzo. Hanzo!" Hanzo looked at Mcree

"Hey, calm down. Genji will be al' right, okay? Just breathe Hanzo, breathe..." Hanzo breathed in and out, trying to calm his breathing. Which worked because he was fine afterwards

"Al' right. We just need ta' go back ta' HQ and see if Angela can do anything'." Hanzo nodded

Hanzo knew later on he would be embarrassed, and regret this moment.

but now, it didn't matter.

What matter was Genji surviving...

When they got there, they went straight to Angela.

"Sorry to cut off your day off doc." Jesse said as they entered overwatch's hospital that was built right next to HQ (Lliterally) Angela gasped

"What happened?!"

Hanzo placed Genji gently on the hospital bed. "Some girl did something with his body!"

...

Hanzo took a second to realize what he just said

"N-Not in that way of course! Just, did something to it, hacked it or something..."

"oh..."

This was not how he wanted it to go as planed...

Angela coughed to break the awkward silence

"uh...anyway. What happened when she 'Hacked' his body?" Angela asked, trying to get straight to the point and not cause anymore awkwardness.

"It made him lose control of his body, and then he started to attack me" Angela nodded and started to wright notes on her clip board. "She must have had control over it when she hacked it, or something. "

"And after that?"

"She undid it somehow, and then Genji passed out, or something." Angela sighed "So he is temporally shut downed." Hanzo raised an eyebrow "I guess, but how did you-"

"It happened on a mission back then when he was still getting use to his body. Some how a good hacker, (who wasn't a girl) hacked him. He was unconscious until the next day, Hopefully, he'll be up by tomorrow..." Hanzo nodded.

"But that's a 50/50 percent chance..."

"What do you mean 50/50?"

Angela sighed "It may or may not kill him, is what I'm saying..."

Kill him?

A 50 percent chance of him surviving

and a 50 percent chance...

He'll die...

God no!

Hanzo clenched his hand in a fist

"Can you...can you do anything?"

Angela sighed and narrowed her eyes

"No..."

Hanzo clenched his teeth.

The fear of losing Genji was overwhelming him.

Losing him

again

* * *

After a few minutes later Hanzo decided to stay and watched Genji for the night,

"Genji...if you can hear me..."

"...Please..."Fresh warm tears poured from Hanzos eyes but was ignored

"...please don't leave me alone! I cannot lose you again!"

Hanzo clenched on to Genjis hand tightly as he spoke "You're my little sparrow, my otōto (Little brother) I was a fool to strip your wings...I was a fool for making the clan first instead of you...I regret millions of things! The one I regret the most is killing you, making you suffer through so much pain that I caused you..."

Hanzo laid his head on Genjis stomach

hoping that when he wakes up

He'll be alive...

* * *

 **Hey...uh...I'm sorry if the last part sounded gay or anything. I'm not trying to make it incest! I promise! It just...idk anymore...But anyway! I'm not good at writing fighting scenes...at all, just to let you all know that... Anyway I hope you like this chapter! I WAS going to do something kind of similar of what I did instead. I was going to do something like, sombra hacked Genjis body** **entirely** **like**

 **shutting him down or something, *sigh* Its basically what I just freaking did in this one! God, I'm bad at explaining things x_x Sorry, anyways, I'll probably be doing like a Christmas thing on the next one...since I couldn't do Halloween because I didn't have any time to fit it in AND be making...whatever the hell**

 **chapter I was trying to make. Again leave suggestions if you want for the Christmas one, and maybe AFTER the Christmas one I can do a small Q &A with the Overwatch characters from this story, or just the regular Overwatch, idk But anyways! Happy holidays! Leave some cookies for Santa** **Torbjörn! (Blizzard better make Santa Torb happen! that or Santa Rein, And it would be cute if they had a reindeer skin for Genji! To cute! Anyways. Hopefully I will Get the next**

 **chapter done before Christmas...like tomorrow would be great...but that's wishful thinking. I could Never make a chapter in a day. Got to many round of competitive or quick play, to play. God this note is so long! I'm sorry x_x I'm just going to go before my friend blast me with his annoying puns...Bye!**

 **TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Expect The Unexpected...**

"Please ani! I wanna play in the snow!"

Hanzo sighed and smiled

"Okay Genji...but only for a little while okay? You know I hate the cold"

Young Genji hugged his brother tightly

"Thank you ani!"

Hanzo smiled softly and hugged his brother back

"Anata wa otōtodesu...(You are welcome little brother...)"

* * *

When Genji woke up his head was pounding like a drum, It almost hurt.

Genji groaned as he opened his eyes to a bright light. Once he adjusted his sight he saw Hanzo sleeping on him, Genji smiled softly.

The door opened and Genji saw Angela come in with her clipboard, she smiled brightly at the sight "Aww, you two look so cute!" Genji blushed behind his mask and chuckled embarrassingly, Angela sat on the chair to Genjis left. "How are you feeling? Dose any part of your body hurt?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Hanzo

"No, I just have a Headache, that's all" She nodded and started to wright on her clipboard "Do you want some pills for that?" Genji chuckled softly "I am fine Angela! I can manage, but if I do start feeling any pain, I'll call you." Angela smiled "Okay, Genji I'll leave you to rest for a while. Would you like something to drink?" Genji nodded "Yes please, thank you Angela."

When Angela left Genji sighed and sat up slowly, trying not to disturb his brothers rest, the door burst opened which made Hanzo furrowed his brows.

"What's up Genji!-"

"Shhh!" Genji shushed her quietly, Hana covered her mouth, and chuckled quietly "Sorry!" Hana said quietly, she tip toed across the room and put a pink bag with a bunny on it on small desk next to him "I heard that you're awake! And I wanted to give you a gift!" Hana said as she sat next to Genji.

Genji smiled "Its okay, and, thank you! I didn't expect anyone to be this happy for me, how long was I asleep?" Hana eyes widen

"What do you mean..."

"I fell asleep...right?"

Hana shakes her head as if doing so whould shake away the shock...and it worked...somehow...

"Genji...do you remember anything? Like...going to Hanamura?..." Hana said with a stern face which made Genji worried

"N-No...Why?" Genji said in a worried voice. Hana breathed in, and breathed out.

"I-Its nothing, but. Anyway, anyway. Open your gift!" Hana said trying to avoid the subject. She smiled and gave him the gift so he could open it. Genji was confused but shrugged it off and started opening up his gift.

"H-Hana...W-Why?..."

Hana giggled "Put them on! You would look great with it!" Hana encouraged, Genji sighed, he blushed behind his mask

"Do I have to?..."

"Yes!"

Genji sighed, and put on the cat ears

"Now do a cat noise!"

"H-Hanna!" Genjis face redden even more, "Please! Just this once I swear!" The door opened as Angela came in

"Here's your water, Gen-" She stopped when she saw Genji with Cat ears

Genji now wanted to dig a hole and die in it...

"Hanna!"

Hana sighed "Well, got to go! Hope you get well Genji!" She yelled as she left swiftly. Angela sighed "Kids..." She said under her breath as she gave the glass of water to Genji.

"Was Hana bothering you?" Genji nodded "No, no! We were just talking that's all!" Angela chuckled "It doesn't look like you two were just 'talking'" Angela said looking at the cat ears on Genji. Genji chuckled nervously "Uh, it is...a gift she gave me..." Angela chuckled and sighed "Of course, always a strange one she is" Genji chuckled "Yes, yes she is..." He said in agreement.

Genji took off his mask so he could drink the water. "So Genji...what are you going to get your brother for Christmas?" She said excitedly. Genji almost choked on his water. Angela gasped

"You mean you forgot about getting a gift for your brother?!" Genji chuckled nervously "N-No of course not! It is just that, I haven't had the time to think of one, since there are all these missions and stuff!" Angela sighed "I guess you have a point there..." Angela shook her head "Anyway, do you remember what happened?" Genji nodded "No, not then I know of..." Angela narrowed her eyes

"Do you remember going to Hanamura? Spending time with your brother? Anything?" Genji shook his head. Angela nodded and wrote on her slip bored

"Well, I'll leave you to rest, okay? I'll be back in an hour." Genji nodded as she left the room.

Hanzo opened his eyes and blinked a bit to adjust to the bright light, once he opened his eye his eyes widen when he heard his brothers voice...

"ah, so you are awake I see."

Hanzo looked up "G-Genji?" Genji chuckled at how surprised his brother was "you should see the look on your face ani! You look-" Genji was surprised when Hanzo embraced him tightly, Genji smiled softly and hugged him back. Hanzo choked out a quite sob as Genji started to caress his back in comfort.

"Shh, its okay ani, I'm here..." Genji soothed with a soft voice. "I thought you were dead! I was so worried!" Genji narrowed his eyes, wanting to know what he meant, but now was not the time to ask questions. Besides, he just probably had a bad dream or something like that. Hanzo pulled away from the hug to wipe away his tears.

"Your not hurt are you?"

Genji chuckled "Ani! I am okay! I just have a small headache that's all!" Hanzo nodded "Oh and Genji?"

"Hm?"

"You look stupid..."

Genji chuckled

* * *

Genji decided to go to the cafeteria to get a drink when he noticed that no one was there, which he thought was a bit odd. He sighed and opened the refrigerator to get a smoothie, and jumped when he heard Hanna's voice

"There you are Genji! Com one!" She said and then started to drag Genji with her

"Uh, Hanna? Where are you taking me?" Hana giggled We're going to open up our presents silly!" Genji raised an eyebrow "Presents? What time is it? It's not even Christmas yet!" Hana rolled her eyes, "Tell that to the big old monkey! He was the one to suggest this. Said something about being busy on Christmas or something." That is true, he remembered when he first joined Overwatch they were rather busy on holidays. A lot of bank robberies, and crime.

Hana lead Genji to Winston's office, and once she opened the door he saw all of the Overwatch members in side. Which almost made Genji drop his smoothie. He knew there was a lot of Overwatch members but

He didn't know there were this many

They were all on the couch, some had to sit on the ground because there was no room left on the couch. He sighed and sat on the floor with Reinhardt, Mei, and Lena. "Now that every ones here, Lets start with Jack." Ana announced, Jack rolled his eyes behind his visor, and sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Alright, alright. Let me see what you guys got me." Ana gave jack his gift that was labeled "Hanna" Jack didn't even have to read the label because the pink bunny was way to familiar. He opened the box and looked at it...

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this..." Hana made a puppy dog face with a pout "Please! I worked so hard trying to find you a new gift!" Jack grunted and gave up with a sigh. "Fine, I'll put it on..." He said grumpily and walked towards the bathroom that was in the office. Ana chuckled "While he dose that, lets move on to Lena" Lena practically jumped up, Ana gave her, her gift. Lena grind

"Thanks love!" Lena started to opened her gift and gasped

It was a big ben snow globe ring (Which's insane, I know) She put it on and grind "Thanks Mei!" Mei nodded and smiled "You are welcome Mrs. Oxton!" Tracer moved back to her seat when Jack came back. His shirt said "#1 Dad!" He sighed when he got back

"What else do we got?"

* * *

After a few gifts passed around, they all got their gifts, except for the two Shimada brothers...

"Now it's your guys turn!" Giggled Hana. She gave them presents for the both of them, Genji sighed

"Please don't be what I think it is Hana..."

Hana giggled "Don't worry! It's even better!" They both opened their presents at the same time and...

It was worse then the cat ears...

Genji's face redden as he looked at the shirts she got them. "Hanna...You didn't have to make us these..."

"Really" Hanzo finishes

They had "Big bro" and "Little bro" shirts. Hana giggled "It was worth it!" Hanzo sighed and went to go put it on, as for Genji he didn't have to go and change

I mean...

He is basically a walking naked cyborg as it is...

When Hanzo came back Hana awed "See! I knew you'd two look cute in it!" Which made both Shimada brothers blush. Hanzo crossed his arms and sighed

"What else is there..."

Winton got Hanzo five custom arrows, and got Genji a mug that said "#1 Green Cyborg Ninja" on it, and the word "Green" Was actually painted green. Angela gave Genji and Hanzo Yin and Yang necklaces, Mei got them both snow globes with dragons in it, (she basically gave every one a snow globe) and soldier just gave every one a candy cane. I mean, what else do you expect from a grouchy old man?

After every one opened their gifts, they made a little Christmas dinner in the cafeteria, they had usual stuff for Christmas, cake, turkey, and some refreshments. Hanzo found himself outside as usual, he let out a sigh, he was slowly getting use to all these people...

slowly

but at least he knew some of them, he heard foot steps approach and by this time he didn't bother checking who it is because he already knew.

"Something the matter Hanzo? You usually come outside when you are troubled..." Hanzo turned to his brother and smiled softly "It's nothing Genji, just came outside for some fresh air..." Hanzo turned back to his gaze to the sea and heard a hum from his brother.

Hanzo shivered

He forgot how cold it was this time of year, he should have gotten his jacket in his room before he had gotten out side, but was to distracted on where his feet wanted him take him. And then he felt a warm fabric wrap around his neck he glanced at Genji who was behind him

"I never took you for the kind of person to forget a coat Hanzo" Genji said with a light chuckle, Hanzo rolled his eyes and looked at the scarf, and looked at Genji

"A blue scarf? Did you get me this?"

Genji nodded, "since you don't have one, and to repay you for getting me that orange and green scarf I had back then." Hanzo remembered those bright colored scarfs and rolled his eyes. "It's nothing really, I just thought you should wear something that matches for once..." Genji chuckled

"Here..."

Genji gave Hanzo a locket keychain with two blue dragons on it, Hanzo smiled a little, and sighed

"What am I going to do with you..."

Hanzo took a sparrow locket keychain out of his pocket, it had a fancy darkish teal background on it to.

Genji looked at it a chuckled

"It was almost impossible for us to find each other gifts, we always had the same Idea..." Genji said with a soft smile,

Hanzo chuckled "Yeah...guess that means that we know each so well..." Genji nodded

"I guess it does..."

* * *

 **WELP! Here you have it folks! I made a Christmas one! I finished this on Dec the seventh, well it IS Dec seventh because I finished it today, so I will probably post it on the twentieth or the nineteenth idk, just to be early I guess. Because I would be busy on Christmas eve and Christmas day. Anyway, I'm going to take a break from writing for a while, just because I'm kind of busy, but I'll probably write chapter ten during my break when I have some free time, I'll just not post it yet, so yeah. Cya guys later! Let me know what to put in the next chapter! I would LOVE to read your reviews! ta, ta, for now! Bye! 3**

 **(Who even says "Ta ta" anymore?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't been posting anything! I got lost and kind of forgot! I'm sorry! But I'm working ona kind of late Valentines day thing, so yeah! This is what I did so far! And sorry if I misspelled! x_x**

Hanzo was in the middle of cleaning his bow when Genji yelled

"Ani! Look! I found this at my front door!"

Hanzo turned his head to see Genji with a note in his hand, he sighed "What is it, rent? Because the last time I checked-"

"No, no! It was from a secret admire!" Genji said in glee, Hanzo rolled his eyes "Then don't let me stop you, I do not think I need anyone right now, besides it's like, what, past February." Genji sighed in disappointment, "I wonder what father would say, he would be really mad..." Hanzo scoffed

"That depends who's he mad at more"

Genji hummed in agreement "Just read it! It may be someone in Overwatch who wrote it!" Hanzo sighed in defeat "Fine, let me have it" Genji grind, it was at that point Hanzo noticed Genji didn't have his mask on

huh

weird

Hanzo shook his head and started to read it

 **Roses are red**

 **Violets are blue**

 **Poems are hard...**

 **I'm so sorry!**

Hanzo rolled his eyes and tossed it back to Genji

"What? Don't you think it's romantic?" Genji crooned, Hanzo just shrugged "It depends on which one is romantic, the lack of poem that's there? Or the lack of knowledge that it takes for someone to forget Valentines day already passed?" Hanzo said coldly, Genji sighed

"My poor brother, he will never get his virginity taken away because of the way a person wrote a poem" Hanzo huffed

"I have you know, I got my virginity taken away before you" Hanzo said, Genji rolled his eyes "No need to be cocky-" Genji cringed

"n-no pun intended!" Genji said, Hanzo scoffed

Genji smirked "I bet she wasn't even that good!" it was Hanzos turn to smirk, he stopped cleaning his bow and looked up at Genji

"Oh, she was amazing Genji!"

Genji cringed and regreted ever saying anything

"I mean, you should have heard her voice! She was very, VERY, vocal in bed! You should have been there!

Genji cringed even more "I don't think I need to know that..."

"Are you sure? You looked like you wanted to know more!" Genji nodded

"Hell no!"

* * *

 **Hope it's good so far! I'm working on the full version! It Mei take time for me to finish it but, idk I might be busy, But I'll try to finish it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The List Goes On...**

"are you SERIOUS?!"

"Hana calm down!"

"I will NOT calm down! I just lost to a total noob!"

Genji chuckled, he won another game of call of duty 1v1 and also got the new high score in one of her other games. "Relax Hana, it's just a game!" Hana sighed and gave up on arguing with him, she looked at him and asked "Wait a sec, how the hell are you so good at all these games?! I mean, I would imagine you being like your brother or something back then!" Hanzo scoffed "He was nothing like me, he would always go out with his friends to the arcade. He died his hair green once to" Hana gasped

"You do like green don't you!"

Genji chuckled "Maybe I do..." Genji said with a smirk behind his mask, Hana snorted and crossed her arms

"Well, guess we have to find out, don't we!"

"Hanna..."

Hanzo chuckled "Relax Genji, it's not like she's going to do anything that bad"

"And if she DOSE do something bad?"

Hanzo thought about an answer but none popped up in his head "Then, your as good as dead" Hanzo said while patting Genjis shoulder, Genji groaned

"Thanks brother, you're the best!" He said sarcastically, Hanzo chuckled "Love you to Genji!" Genji rolled his eyes "What ever..."

"awwww, you two are so CUTE!" Hanna crooned, they both blushed brightly at that

"N-No we're not!" The two brothers said in sync

Hanna put her hands up in defense "Woah, okay then, no need to get mad"

* * *

Hanzo was in the middle of cleaning his bow when Genji yelled

"Ani! Look! I found this at my front door!"

Hanzo turned his head to see Genji with a note in his hand, he sighed "What is it, rent? Because the last time I checked-"

"No, no! It was from a secret admire!" Genji said in glee, Hanzo rolled his eyes "Then don't let me stop you, don't think I need anyone right now, besides it's like, what, past February." Genji sighed in disappointment, "I wonder what father would say, he would be really mad..." Hanzo scoffed

"That depends who's he mad at more"

Genji hummed in agreement "Just read it! may be someone in Overwatch wrote it!" Hanzo sighed in defeat "Fine, let me have it" Genji grind, it was at that point Hanzo noticed Genji didn't have his mask on

huh

weird

Hanzo shook his head and started to read it

 **Roses are red**

 **Violets are blue**

 **Poems are hard...**

 **I'm so sorry!**

Hanzo rolled his eyes and tossed it back to Genji

"What? Don't you think it's romantic?" Genji crooned, Hanzo just shrugged "It depends on which one is romantic, the lack of poem that's there? Or the lack of knowledge that it takes for someone to forget Valentines day already passed?" Hanzo said coldly, Genji sighed

"My poor brother, he will never get his virginity taken away because of the way a person wrote a poem" Hanzo huffed

"I have you know, I got my virginity taken away before you" Hanzo said, Genji rolled his eyes "No need to be cocky-" Genji cringed

"n-no pun intended!" Genji said, Hanzo scoffed

Genji smirked "I'm pretty sure she wasn't even that good!" it was Hanzos turn to smirk, he stopped cleaning his bow and looked up at Genji

"Oh, she was amazing Genji!"

Genji cringed and regreted ever saying anything

"I mean, you should have heard her voice! She was very, VERY, vocal in bed! You should have been there!

Genji cringed even more "I don't think I need to know that..."

"Are you sure? You looked like you wanted to know more!" Genji nodded

"Hell no!"

* * *

Hanzo groaned at the sound of his door being knocked on

for a few weeks he was fine with it, but it was only a week later he wanted to kill the person who was knocking on it

who just so happened to be his bother

he sighed and got on his feet to answer the door, when he found no one he went back to his bed, until Aozora brought in a note, and...

damn was he (Note: Was it a she or a he? idk, It's been so long!) so big now!

Hanzo pet Aozora and opened it

oh god

not this again...

* * *

 **Roses are red**

 **violets are blue**

 **you're fast asleep**

 **A** **nd I'm missing you..**

 **Love, Your Secret Admirer!**

 **P.S**

 **Here's a hint, I'm not near where you are anymore, but I will be soon ;)**

* * *

Hanzo rolled his eyes and tossed it in the trash, he wasn't in the mood for any poetry, or love notes.

And who ever it is who is sending him stupid love notes,

He secretly hopes they dig a hole and die it it...

* * *

Genji sighed, he was on a mission with Winston, Ana, Soldier, Reinhardt, Jesse, and Lena. They were going to Australia to pick up the Junkers from jail, Winston decided that they needed more people and that's why people aren't getting along, although having new teammates was fun but, I mean...

they kind of have a lot already like

Winston, Ana, Soldier, Reinhardt, Jesse, Lena, him, Hanzo, Fareeha, Aleksandra, Zenyatta, Hanna, Lucio, Torbjorn, Angela and now these two and that's like...

Genji counted in his head

17...

there were 17 of them..

Don't know why Winston is fussing, I mean, 17! That should at least be enough, but we do need a little bit more people, but that doesn't mean that's why no one in Overwatch doesn't get along that well, I mean, it was only a few months ago Aleksandra joined, and sure, she doesn't get along with omnics, but she will eventually accept Genji and Zenyatta as friends, she even started to talk to him. Which is a starter, she and the rest will get along soon.

All of them got off, heading to Australia's toughest jail, once they got them out, they went back, easy enough mission anyone would say but..

There is no such things, as a perfect mission...

There's always something going on, or going to happen on the way home, either the ship has been attacked, or someone from another mission needs help, or someone back at HQ is in trouble. But so far it's okay, I mean, besides one of the junkies were asking questions a lot

"So, where EXACTLLY is your "HQ"?"

"Switzerland" Soldier answered, Jamison hummed

"But, which PART of Switzerland?" He said with a raised eyebrow, Tracer rolled her eyes "Dose it matter?" Jamison crossed his arms "Yes, it dose Mrs. "Oi! I'm bloody British!" I mean, what if me and my mate go on for a walk, or a hike? And we can't find our way back?" Lena growled at the poor British immersion he made. And smirked

"Well, lucky for you! Ya won't be walking, or hiking outside anytime soon, ain't that right love?" Lena said, looking over to Winston, "Well, anyone can go outside, but just not them" Jamison growled

"What?! How come they can go outside but not us?!" He exclaimed, Mako just snorted. Lena smiled and put a hand on Jamison's shoulder,

"Because love, You two are to insane. I mean, you can probably rob a candy store, or a bank under our noses." Jamison thought about that and hummed

"Guess that makes sense, I wouldn't want ta let me go outside either" Jamison chuckled insanely

* * *

Hanzo groaned after rereading a note on the refrigerator, he was in charge of taking care of everyone else, I mean, the adults he can take care of but... oh god..

Hanna and Lucio

oh won't they just the perfect match

Every where he goes he gets pranked

I mean

Even in the bathroom!

Hanzo sighed, they didn't even say when they'll be coming back. Or what type of Mission they were on. He head back to the Mission room, where Winston tells them what, when, and where they're missions take place.

But it's also called "Winston's office" but they usually call it "The mission room"

The thing he loved about it was that it shows how many people that are on mission, and show them what country they're in, and so far they're still in Australia. Hanzo sighed and leaned back in the chair

this was going to be long...

* * *

 **I'm not dead! well, at least I don't think so? Anyway, so I'm back! I hoped you liked this chapter! This was kind of a late Valentines day thing so yeah. The next one I will be doing soon! So yeah, hope you like this! sorry if I misspelled! I'll try my best to correct my mistakes! o**


	12. Chapter 12

**"I imagine death so much feels like a memory, when's it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?"**

"Again"

Genji was panted his hands on his knees, he's been practicing for hours, his muscles ached, his black hair sticking to his hair from the sweat coming down his head to his chin.

"Hai!"

And so he started training with his Father again, his feet trying to out fast his, also trying land a hit or a surprise attack. He has to be better then his brother.

He can be

He will be!

Genji started to strike his hits harder. Loud clanking filled the room as two metal swords met. And each strike is louder and hard the last, Genji finally managed to lower his fathers guard and used this advantage to sweep him from his feet, once his Fathers on the ground the tip of his sword was inches from his neck. Genji smirked while panting, and then offered a hand to pull up his father. His father scoffed and got up by himself

"You're growing soft Genji"

Genji grunted, he threw his sword across to room and left to blow off some steam

* * *

After taking a shower Genji decided to head to his room and play some games.

But it just so happens that the gods had other plans for him

"Genji!"

Genji groaned and turned to his brother "What?!" Hanzo smirked " I take it Father has insulted you again?" Genji rolled his eyes "Don't you know me so well" He said sarcastically, Hanzo just chuckled at it " I don't know why you play those stupid games. I mean, you can do other things like meditate to blow off some steam" Genji froze

"How did you know I was going to play games?"

"You think out loud to much"

Genji pouted and crossed his arms while Hanzo chuckled "Whatever, meditation is boring! I don't know how you can sit in one place for so long" Hanzo rolled his eyes "Well if you did it more often it would have felt as if though you were meditating for mere minutes" Genji sighed and went in his, knowing Hanzo will follow him just to annoy him more

Genji turned on his gaming console and started to play one of his games while Hanzo watched

"What's this game called"

"Final fantasy 14, why?"

Hanzo shrugged "No reason..."

While he played, Genji noticed Hanzo getting more and more interested in the game, He handed the controller to him and smirked "Wanna try?" Hanzo scoffed and grabbed the controller

* * *

 **UGGGGHHHH! I hate this as much as you, I swear! But kind of like most writers, some don't really know what to do with their first fanfict, like now, I guess I kind of lost my passion for this one, I kind of made others and I just didn't know what to do with this story anymore, but I might make another Overwatch Fanfict! So yeah! And if anyone wants to finish this fanfict, be my guest! You can make your own version of this fanfict, and it's for anyone, there can even be multiple versions if anyone else would like to finish this, feel free to get wild with it! Anyway, I'm sorry again, I hate this as much as you do, I hope you understand! I'm sorry! :(**


End file.
